


Just in time

by Linked_Aurica



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Oh My God, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: The inability to remeber shit about yourself can have dire consequences
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Just in time

**Author's Note:**

> This is hell and I regret nothing.

_If only he remembered… If only he remembered that certain food Didn’t sit well with his stomach_

_______________________

_Location: Twilight’s Hyrule_

“Are we there yet? I’m fucking starving!” Four leaned against Legend, utterly spent of all the walking they did. “Just a little bit, we’re almost there,” Twilight said. After another hour of walking, they arrived in Ordon. “Welcome to my home,” Twilight said, grinning widely.

“Link!” a small voice called out, causing the all nine knights to look over. “Colin!” another voice yelled. Wild looked up and was met with a blonde girl. “Ilia, look who is here!” Colin yelled. The girl, now known to the group as Ilia, scolded the little boy. “What did I tell you about running off during chores?” she asked. “Finish them and then go see visitors,” Colin said defeated. “Correct, now get back an-“ her voice died in her throat when she looked up. “Link! When did you arrive?!” Ilia asked. Twilight let out a sigh: ever since her memory loss, she had difficulty focusing on more than one thing at a time. “And I see you took friends along,” she continued. “Yes, and I would love to introduce you, but I think most of us are famished,” Twilight said, earning a “Fuck yea!” from Four, resulting in a slap in the back of the head from Warriors. “There are children present!” he added. “Sorry,” Four said, rubbing the back of his head.

“So if I’m understanding this clearly: all nine of you are Link, but from a different timeline?” Rusl asked, leaning back into the couch. “Yes, you are right,” Twilight replied. “But if you are all Link, that must be confusing,” Uli pitched in. “Well, yes, but we have nicknames,” Twilight said. He proceeded to introduce everyone by nickname. “Why Four?” Colin asked. “That’s his age,” Legend said. “I swear to Hylia, I will curb stomp you if you don’t shut up,” Four said with venom in his voice. “Guys, fighting will have to wait until we’re gone,” Hyrule said. “No one is fighting,” Time said. “I am not four years old, Time!” Four complained. “The way you’re acting right now, makes Colin an adult,” Wild said. “Shut up, redead,” Four said angrily. Wild looked at Four like he just crushed a puppy. “What?” he asked slowly. “Four, if I were you, I’d run,” Legend said. “Don’t bother,” Wild said. Four instantly regretted what he said. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for,” he said. “I said, don’t bother,” Wild said.

An awkward silence took over, until Uli went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Within minutes a delicious smell wafted through the house. Twilight immediately recognized it as pumpkin stew. “That smells good, Uli,” Rusl said. “You could learn something from her, Wild,” Legend said. Wild did not respond. He was still upset about the comment of Four and knew food was one way to let go of it.

10 minutes later Uli came out with a big pot full of pumpkin stew. “Food!” Four yelled. The second the stew was set down, the 9 hungry knights filled their plate. Hyrule took a bite and felt like he had died and went to heaven. “This shit is good!” he yelled, earning yet another slap of Time with his additional “language”. Legend was already on his second plate. “Are you even tasting what you are eating?” Wild asked, surprisingly taking his time. “Normally you’re the one who eats like your life depends on it,” Legend retorted and continued eating. “I mean, fair, but then we are out in the wilderness with monsters that could eat us, instead of the other way around,” Wild said. Legend knew the survivalist was right.

Twilight was content. The stew tasted the same as in his childhood. It was his favorite and he hoped the rest liked it too. “Uli, it’s delicious,” Time said, sitting back in his chair after his third plate was finished. Warriors was soon done too, taking the same position as Time. “I’m glad you guys like it. I-“ Uli was interrupted by the clattering of utensils to the floor and a groan. She turned around and was met with Wild hunched over. “Wild? Are you okay?” Twilight asked. Wild nodded. “Excuse me for a moment,” he said, standing up. The group watched as Wild walked out of the room. “You think he is okay?” Wind asked. “Probably an upset stomach. He’ll be back,” Warriors said, not seeing any danger.

As soon as Wild got outside, his stomach really acted up and made him throw up. He couldn’t remember when he got the flu, but this felt like he was dying. _I am dying, and this time I’m not going to come back from it,_ he thought. He felt itchy all over and had to use all his willpower to not scratch. Ten minutes went by and Time got worried. “I’m going to check on him,” he said. He stood up and walked out. Outside he saw Wild standing hunched over, emptying his stomach. “Are you okay?” Time asked. Wild nodded. “I just feel sick. I might have gotten the flu,” he replied. “I mean, Wind just had the flu, he might've gotten you sick,” Time said and found that it was logical.

Wild had lost the power to contain himself from scratching himself. At this, Time frowned a bit. He couldn’t remember the flu made a person itchy, but he could be wrong. “This feels like I am back home, with Malon,” he said, looking at the village. “You probably miss her,” Wild said, to which Time nodded. “But I know she’s safe at home, so that’s a good thing. “ Wild nodded.

They stood in front of the house in silence, Wild feeling worse by the minute. The itching had lessened, but he noticed how out of breath he was. Time looked over, noticing the changes. “You look really pale, I think that flu is really getting to you,” Time said. Wild nodded again, now unable to utter a word. He practically felt his windpipe close. _I’m going to die!,_ he thought desperately. Fear had taken a hold and refused to let go. It felt like a million little hands had grabbed his windpipe and squeezed it.

Time had his eyes closed and was enjoying the sounds nature gave him. Until those sounds changed into coughing and wheezing. He turned his head to the source and found Wild on his knees, frantically gasping for air. “Wild?” Time kneeled next to the younger hero. The second he did that, Wild fell over, still trying to breath. “Wild! Fuck. Warriors!!” he screamed.

Warriors was inside, oblivious to what was going on outside and listening to the stories of Colin. “He saved us all!” Colin said. As soon as he had said those words, the short silence was broken by a scream. “Did you hear that?” Wind asked. Warriors nodded. “Warriors!” the second yell sounded. “That’s Time!” Legend yelled. Warriors stood up and ran outside, followed by the rest. He already had his weapon ready when he saw why he was called; Time was sitting on the floor, Wild laying against him, wheezing. “What happened?!” Warriors asked. “I don’t know, he just started coughing and next I know he’s in this state!” Time said. Warriors sat down next to the two heroes and one better look at Wild was like a light bulb that sprang on. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he yelled and stood up, only to run back inside and coming out with his bag of medical supplies. “War, what’s wrong?!” Wind asked, clinging to Legend and Hyrule. “He’s in an anaphylactic shock! FUCK!” Warriors yelled, cursing himself for not knowing earlier. He threw out everything. “What? I don’t know what that is but do something!” Legend yelled. “HE’S DEAD! HE'S ALIVE, BUT HE'S DEAAAD!!” Hyrule grabbed him by the color of his shirt. “Get yourself together!” he yelled.

Time was still holding Wild. He could move, afraid he’d made it all worse. The group was now yelling and getting closer, while Warriors frantically searched in his bag. At this point, Wild’s lips were turning blue and his face couldn’t be more pale than he already was. “Warriors, hurry up!” he yelled, feeling the severity of the situation.

For Warriors, it was a race against time. It had to be here, he knew he had packed it. “Goddess fucking damnit!” he cursed. As if Hylia had heard him, the shimmer of the object he was looking for. He pulled it out of his bag. It was a syringe with a clear substance in it. Purah had given it to him. She knew he was the medic of the group and this would maybe come in handy.

“Warriors! Do something!” Tim yelled; Wild’s body was fighting for oxygen, making him spasm. Warriors didn’t waste a minute more and leapt to his feet. “MOVE!” he yelled. The group moved out of the way and Warriors let himself fall to his knees, steadied Wild’s leg and drove the syringe in.. “What the fuck, Warriors?!” Legend yelled. Warriors ignored the yelling and focused on holding the syringe in place, until it was empty. The moment he pulled it out, Wild stopped moving, heaved in a big breath and went slack again, but the wheezing did not stop, it was as strong as it was before . It was still not okay. He grabbed a small bottle with a red potion in it and sucked it up in the syringe. "Goddess, let this work," he prayed before driving the syringe in Wild's other leg. This time it did have the outcome he hoped for. The wheezing ceased. A collective sigh of relief came from him and Time.

Uli had kept colin inside, but he was well aware of the commotion outside. He just did not know what had happened. Soon the door opened and Time stepped in with Wild in his arms. "What happened?" Colin asked. "I don't know, but let's not bother them now," Uli said. Colin nodded. "Let's clean up," Ilia said, taking Colin with her.

While they cleaned up, Uli sat next to Rusl. "That sounded horrible," she said. "Yeah, I hope he's okay," Rusl said. Uli nodded when a thought popped into her head. "Do you - do you think it has something to do with the food?" she asked. "I don't think so, he may have gotten really sick," Rusl said. "I have to disappoint you," a voice interrupted. Both adults looked up, faced with the hero in the blue scarf. "What do you mean?" Uli asked. The rest of the heroes were also waiting for an answer. "I'm not sure, I have to get him tested on it, but I'm afraid the stew is what messed with him," Warriors said. "I can't remember that there was anything wrong with my stew," Uli said, utterly confused. "It's not that it tastes bad, or whatever. He had an allergic reaction to something that was in there, we only have to figure out what," Warriors said. Legend looked at Wind and Hyrule. Sky just sat in the chair, taking in the information. "Is he gonna die?" Wind asked. "No," Warriors said, but even he didn’t know it. It had been ages since he had seen such a thing. "Why didn't he tell us that he had an allergy?" Four asked. This cost him a slap from Wind. "He has amnesia, you dumbass, he doesn't remember!" Wind added to it. "Right, I forgot," Four said.

Time and Twilight sat at Wild's bedside. "My heart is still beating so fast," Twilight said. "I should've noticed," Time said.

"What?"

"I should've noticed the signs."

Twilight looked at the older hero. "Listen Time, you can't know everything. Even Warriors, who's trained in this, didn't notice," he said. "Even Wild through he just came down with the flu." Movement caught them both out of the conversation. They looked up, looking straight at Wild, who looked at them with confusion. "Twilight, go get Warriors," Time ordered and Twilight walked out of the room, shortly returning with Warriors. "I'm glad it worked. Welcome back to the land of the living," Warriors said with a smile. "I don't understand," Wild said, clearly having no recollection of the events. "You nearly died. Apparently you didn't react too well to Uli's pumpkin stew," Warriors said. "I sadly need to test what made you react so heavily."

Wild looked at Warriors. His whole body felt heavy and sore, like he ran 10 kilometers in one go. His lungs burned. "What did we eat again?" he asked, even though Warriors just mentioned it. "Pumpkin stew," Warriors replied. At the word pumpkin, a light seemed to go on in Wild's head. An image of him when he was visiting Impa in Kakariko with Zelda, that he ate something similar and nearly died because of it. It contained pumpkins.

Twilight almost panicked when Wild's eyes didn't focus on anyone, but looked at a spot in the distance. Then he realized something had sparked a memory. "I'm allergic to pumpkins," Wild said, startling Twilight. Time looked at Warriors and back to Wild. "I remember that I had eaten something similar and it almost killed me. There's something that involves Purah, but I just can't get to that." Warriors walked to his bag and pulled out the life saving syringe. "You mean this?" he asked, showing the syringe. Wild sat up and took it in his hand. "She gave this to me. Saying it would save me. Apparently I reacted severely to it," Wild said. "Just like today. You were in shock and nearly died in Time's arms."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew,."

"It's okay," Time said, "I should've known the symptoms."

Legend laid on the couch, bored out of his mind. "I'm bored," he announced. "That sounds like a you problem," Hyrule said. Four laughed at that and was met with a pillow to the head. "You bitch!" he shrieked and jumped on top of Legend. It ended up in a pillow fight.

"Time, it's not your fault!" Wild was able to get up out of bed and walk over to Time. "I should've known you were not having the fucking flu!" Time yelled. "I'm still alive aren't I? You saved me, along with Warriors!" Wild butted. "I couldn't remember anything about me having an allergy. Let alone to Twi's favorite food." By the end of his mini speech, he was out of breath. "I stood next to you! And all of the sudden you almost die," Time yelled. He was mad with himself. It made him feel like a lousy leader. "Look, if I knew it, I would've said it, but I didn't know!" Wild argued. Time let out a deep sigh. "You're right. No one knew. And I can only thank Warriors for his quick thinking," he said. "If you didn’t yell so loud, I wasn't even aware," Warriors replied. "That's true. Thanks," Time said. "As soon as we are in you Hyrule, Wild, we're gonna go to Purah and see if she can get us more of those syringes." Wild nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can eat pumpkins. Not even food that contains it in any way," Warriors said. Again, Wild nodded.

"I promise."


End file.
